


Rendered Speechless

by tinadp



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadp/pseuds/tinadp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis loses the ability to speak after being choked during an attack. His brothers are there to help him recover.<br/>Response to a lovely prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendered Speechless

The four Musketeers were on their way back to Paris after a mission to the countryside to deliver a package for the King. It was a two day trip and they had spent the previous night comfortably in the home of the French nobleman who's package they had delivered. The day had been peaceful and uneventful, and they were about halfway back to Paris. 

Throughout most of the day Aramis had been regaling them with tales of his exploits, both in the battlefield and the bedroom. While the other three always enjoyed his stories, he had seemed especially talkative that day, even for Aramis. At one point his voice grew hoarse and he had to pause in his narrative to try to clear his throat. 

"Oh no, " Porthos grinned, "He's finally done it!"

"Done what?" D'Artagnan played along. 

'He's finally talked enough that he's lost his voice!"

"Don't be silly Porthos,"Athos chimed in, "He's only been talking for four or five hours, he can go on much longer...."

Aramis took a long drink from his canteen. "Very funny," He tried to look offended, but knew the teasing from his friends was meant with affection as always. "Just think how boring these long rides would be without my stories to keep you entertained. You'd miss my voice if I wasn't here!"

"Of course we would," Athos replied, ".....eventually. Perhaps after a day or so....." The three chuckled at that. 

"Hmmpfff!" Aramis scoffed, trying to hide his grin as he spurred his horse along ahead of the others and disappeared into a grove of trees ahead. The others hung back a moment laughing, then urged their horses to gallop to catch up. 

Aramis was unaware of what was waiting within the trees. Within moments of him entering the grove, he was suddenly knocked from his horse. A large man had dropped from a tree onto his horse and pushed him off and to the ground. He landed hard with the weight of his attacker on top of him. He had the wind knocked out of him and it took him a moment longer than normal to be able to respond and fight back. By that time his assailant was already pummeling him. He managed to get to his dagger and wounded the large man in his side. It didn't slow down the attack at all, it only seemed to enrage the man. Before he knew what was happening Aramis could feel the man's enormous hands around his neck. He was unable to fight him off and unable to call for his friends. 

As the Musketeers approached the grove the could hear signs of a struggle and urged their horses on. By the time they got to Aramis he was almost unconscious, his attacker seemed to take no notice of the men approaching him. Porthos was the first to reach him and was off his horse in an instant and pulled the man off of Aramis. He violently threw him into a nearby tree knocking him unconscious. He immediately turned back to Aramis, kneeling on the ground beside his friend. 

All three were frightened by the horrible gasping and choking sounds coming from their friend. Athos helped Porthos gently lift him to a sitting position leaning back against Porthos. D'Artagnan kneeled on the ground with the others, his hand resting on Aramis' shoulder. After a few minutes his breathing became less ragged as he started to catch his breath. Porthos held his hand firmly with one hand and had the other around his arm to support him. 

"Aramis, are you all right?" Athos asked, the worry in his voice was obvious. Aramis nodded, still breathing a bit heavily. 

"Are you sure?" Porthos asked squeezing his friends hand. Aramis tried to answer, to reassure his friend but was unable to speak. A look of panic crossed his face. D'Artagnan leapt up and retrieved his canteen, handing it to Aramis. 

Aramis drank greedily from the canteen and tried again to speak with the same results. His agitation was obvious to his friends. "Just relax Aramis, you were just choked. You probably just need a few more minutes. " Porthos tried to remain calm. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine Aramis, just wait a bit longer." D'Artagnan added hoping to reassure his friend and himself. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Athos asked trying to see if there were any injuries to his friend beyond the bruises beginning to appear on his neck. Aramis shook his head and tried once again to speak. "Stop Aramis, don't panic. We will get you back to Paris and to a doctor. Don't try to talk for now. You probably need time to heal from the attack." Aramis did not look convinced but Athos conveyed the voice of reason and he knew he needed to remain calm. He nodded his head and gave Porthos' hand a squeeze. The larger man helped him to his feet. 

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked in a worried tone. Aramis nodded. 

"Do you think you can ride?" D'Artagnan questioned having retrieved Aramis' horse for him. Aramis nodded and mounted the horse. The four rode closely together for the remainder of their trip back to Paris. Once they were close to the city they sent D'Artagnan ahead to the garrison to have Treville send for a physician. 

"Captain, sir!" D'Artagnan called as he entered the courtyard. "We need a doctor, right away!"

"What's wrong? Treville demanded, "Where are the others?"

D'Artagnan filled him in on what had happened. Although worried about Aramis, the captain was somewhat relieved that none of his men had been shot or stabbed. He told D'Artagnan to get Aramis to the infirmary when the others arrived and he went himself to fetch the doctor.

The Musketeers arrived at the infirmary moments ahead of Treville and the doctor. The men all wore a worried expression. "If you gentlemen could wait outside while I examine your friend..."

Athos looked him in the eye, "We'll stay. " It was not a request. 

The doctor looked to Treville who shook his head. "Let them stay, it's not worth the fight. These four are inseparable."

The doctor nodded, "If the patient doesn't mind. "Aramis nodded in agreement and the physician started his examination. The others filled in the details of what had happened and answered questions that Aramis could not. 

After a time he pronounced that he should have no permanent effects from his attack. There were five relieved sighs and the doctor smiled,"I've seen this before after chokings. There's trauma and damage to the throat, it takes time to heal. Everyone I've seen like your friend here has fully recovered in time. "

The men surrounded Aramis in an embrace, Porthos was the last to let go of his friend. Holding him tightly. When he let go Aramis squeezed his arm and looked at him questioningly. Porthos turned to the doctor, "He wants to know how long it will take."

"It depends on how much damage there is," the older man answered. "Maybe just a week but it could be as long as a month or six weeks." Aramis sighed in frustration and Porthos put a hand on his shoulder. 

"The important thing is that it will be temporary Aramis." Athos offered resting a hand on his other shoulder. 

"We'll get you through this Aramis," D'Artagnan offered, adding his support and touch. 

Aramis smiled at his friends. He turned to Athos and thumped his arm, giving him a look. 

Athos turned to the doctor, "He'd like to know if he needs to be restricted from his duties?"

The doctor shook his head, " I'd give it a day or so, in case more swelling develops and anything changes but after that no. The only think he can't do is talk."

Athos looked at Aramis and then turned to Treville, "Captain, he wants to be sure you heard that."

The four inseparables made their way back to Aramis' quarters in the garrison. D'Artagnan fetched water so that Aramis could wash and prepare to sleep. He got himself ready and looked expectantly at his friends, none of them were leaving. He motioned to the door, no one moved. He looked at them expectantly. 

It was Porthos who spoke first, "I'm sorry 'Mis, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. What if the swelling gets worse like the doctor said, what if you need help and can't call out.." The emotion in his voice was obvious. 

Aramis took his hand and squeezed it to reassure him. He glanced at Athos. Athos spoke, "I suppose all three of us don't need to stay. One would be sufficient."

"I'm staying tonight." Porthos declared and Aramis nodded in agreement. The others left and he climbed into his bed. Porthos sat stiffly in the chair beside the bed. Aramis shook his head and patted the bed. 

"No, I need to be awake in case you need me." Aramis frowned and shook his head. When Porthos didn't move he got out of bed and sat in the other chair. After several minutes of one sided arguing and meaningful looks Porthos relented and removed his heavy uniform. 

He reluctantly climbed into the bed beside his friend,"This is only so I'll be right here in case you need help. " Aramis smiled and nodded curling up on his side. After a moment,"Aramis?" He reached back and squeezed Porthos' hand. "I'm so glad you're all right. I was so afraid when I saw you...." Aramis rolled back over. He lifted the larger mans chin and looked into his eyes, confirming that he was fine. He leaned into Porthos in an awkward embrace. "Thanks," Porthos mumbled, trying to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes. 

When sleep finally came, both men slept restlessly. Aramis dreamed of the attack, reliving the feeling of choking and Porthos was so worried about Aramis that he kept waking up to check on him. At one point he woke to a thrashing Aramis in the throes of a nightmare. He woke him and once again embraced his friend, this time until the panic left him and his breathing returned to normal. Aramis conveyed his thanks wordlessly and they tried to settle back to sleep. 

By the following evening Aramis was beginning to feel a bit smothered. He truly appreciated his friends attention and concern but it was getting to be a bit much. Athos and D'Artagnan had returned to his room before breakfast and his three brothers had been with him every moment since. After supper he finally was at least able to convince them to make a trip to the tavern for a drink. It amused him how unusually reluctant they were to go there, especially Athos. 

Aramis was pleased to see his friends at least relax a bit at the tavern, though he did notice that everyone else was drinking a bit more slowly than usual. He finally managed to convince the others to let him go get his own drink. The bar maid was lovely and "the stare" didn't necessarily require conversation. 

But of course that was the moment that several members of the Red Guard entered the tavern. Aramis had managed to catch the barmaids attention and convey his plight by using hand gestures and by showing the bruising on his neck. She was extremely sympathetic and attentive. 

"What's this, a mute Musketeer? Is he dumb?" The younger of the guardsman demanded. Aramis' hand went for his sword, he'd show them how dumb he was.... 

Before his hand even reached his sword D'Artagnan stepped between him and the Red Guard. "This is Aramis of the King's Musketeers. Although he is temporarily unable to speak due to injuries received in battle, he is more than fit to thrash you. However, I ..,"

"We" added Athos and Porthos as they came up beside him. 

"We," the Gascon continued, "Are more than happy to do it for him to save him the trouble." Swords were drawn and the guardsman backed away. 

"I don't want any trouble, I'll be on my way ." He made a hasty retreat out of the tavern. 

Aramis sighed, he was grateful to his friends, but frustrated that he needed their assistance. He decided he might as well go back to his quarters and to bed. It was Athos who stayed the night with him. He sensed the change in Aramis' mood but was not sure how best to support him. Besides his being nonverbal, Aramis had stopped communicating. He seemed dejected and silently climbed into bed. He turned away from Athos and faced the wall. 

Athos removed his uniform and sat in the chair beside the bed for a few minutes. "Aramis?" He asked tentatively. There was no response. "I know you're still awake. "

Aramis turned into his back but he avoided meeting Athos' eyes. "I'm sorry this is so difficult for you..." Athos began, unsure of how to offer comfort to his friend. "You know this is temporary...."

Aramis looked directly at him and Athos could see the fear in his eyes, and the question, what if it's not. "There's no reason to believe it's not, it's only been a day. I'm...I'm afraid too but we need to.... have faith. "

Aramis smiled at Athos' reference to faith, his friend did know how to reach him. Athos continued, "We'll get you through this, whatever it takes you know that Porthos, D'Artagnan and I will be with you." He paused a moment, "I'm not actually sure if that's a comfort or not..."

Aramis smiled, and there was a small huff of amusement. He gestured his thanks to Athos, feeling a bit better about his predicament. He scooted over in bed, leaving room for his friend beside him. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay in the chair?" Aramis shook his head and patted the mattress beside him. Athos hesitantly climbed in beside him. Aramis gave his hand a grateful squeeze before turning over on his side. Athos was pleased to note how quickly he drifted off. 

Athos was awake for quite some time watching his friend sleep. He had just fallen asleep when he was suddenly awakened. He could feel Aramis struggling beside him. He was sure he was dreaming, but there was a moment of "what if" before he was sure that was what it was. He gently roused his friend and once he was sure he was all right he wrapped his arms around him from behind. Athos would never admit to spending the night holding his friend tightly to him, but it gave them both the comfort they needed to sleep through until the morning. 

In the morning the four reported to Treville for their assignments. Aramis was extremely disappointed that there was no assignment for him that day. Treville could read his frustration clearly. "Aramis, I want you to take one more day, just in case there's more swelling. Tomorrow, I give you my word. " Aramis nodded but his displeasure was obvious. Athos and Porthos would be on a mission that afternoon to transport a dangerous prisoner to the Bastille. 

D'Artagnan, like Aramis had no assignment that day. It was his night to stay with Aramis as well and he was beginning to worry. He had watched Porthos and Athos effortlessly interpret Aramis' expressions and gestures, knowing exactly what he was meaning. He found himself struggling to understand what his friend wanted. He was forever asking and offering, trying to interpret his needs. 

After lunch Porthos pulled him aside,"What's wrong lad? Clearly something is troubling you..."

D'Artagnan sighed, he felt stupid but he knew that Porthos would listen and understand. The larger man listened to the Gascon's concerns. "You're over thinking!" He proclaimed once D'Artagnan finished. 

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking too much about what Aramis might want. Just go by your instinct. When you're in battle with Aramis, or any of us, do you wait for us to tell you what we want you to do? Of course you don't, you just react. Stop thinking so much lad, you'll do fine. " Porthos clapped him on the shoulder and made his way to join Athos for their mission. 

After the others left Aramis' mood was dark. He paced back and forth in the courtyard of the garrison. D'Artagnan tried to help, understanding his friends frustration. He felt helpless and useless and he imagined Aramis felt the same. He thought about what Porthos had told him, trying to go by his instincts to help his friend. 

After a moment an idea came to him and he smiled. "Aramis, would you do some training with me? Swords?" Aramis readily agreed. The next hours were spent with the two training and practicing their swordsmanship. It boosted their spirits immensely. Treville looked down on the scene and was pleased. He was still quite worried about Aramis despite the doctors prediction, and it was good to see the man enjoying himself. 

After their training D'Artagnan and Aramis ate supper and headed to the tavern to await the return of their friends. Both were in much better spirits and D'Artagnan was no longer worried about being alone with Aramis. Aramis had been aware of his friends anxiety and was pleased to see him relaxed. Athos and Porthos returned a short time later and joined them. The four friends drank and enjoyed an uneventful evening together. 

Aramis did dream again of his attack, he could feel the hands around his throat, he felt as if he was suffocating. D'Artagnan was there, waking him slowly offering comfort as the others had. Aramis felt comfort from the presence of his friend beside him in the bed. He knew it was silly, he was a grown man, but it was good to know he was not alone. 

The next days and weeks passed uneventfully. Aramis' frustration varied from day to day and he prayed every day for the return of his voice. The more time that went by the more worried they all were. Treville had spoken to the physician again privately to confirm his initial prediction. He had reluctantly begun giving Aramis small assignments, close to home, always being sure at least one of the others was with him(usually it was all three). 

The more time that passed the more Porthos battled with his own feelings of guilt. He was convinced if he had not teased Aramis he would not have entered the woods with the others so far behind. Aramis knew something was wrong but could not get Porthos to open up to him. One evening as they sat in the tavern he watched Porthos who was sitting alone, silent and withdrawn. He motioned to Athos and D'Artagnan to talk to him. Athos argued that Porthos would share his feelings about what was bothering him when he was ready. Aramis would hear none of it. 

Athos stood and grumbled,"I don't understand how can you still be so bossy when you can't even speak!" Aramis grinned and patted him on the arm. Athos made his way over to Porthos and pulled up a chair beside him. 

"Did Aramis send you over?" He barely looked up. 

"Well, although your distress is quite obvious, you know that he is the mother hen of the group."

Porthos sighed, "That he is....."

"Do you want to talk about what's troubling you? I'm afraid you probably don't have any choice...." Athos added looking over at Aramis. 

Porthos stared at his drink, "I .....I just ...." He was clearly emotional. 

"Why don't we take a walk," Athos rested his hand on his friends shoulder and Porthos nodded and the two left the tavern. 

"It's my fault," Porthos blurted out as the walked outside. 

"No Porthos"

Porthos put his hand up to stop his friend, "It is, if I hadn't been riding him he wouldn't have gone into the trees alone, we would've been together. I.....I could've got to him sooner, before he was hurt....."

Athos stopped walking and turned Porthos to face him. "Porthos, it is absolutely not your fault. No one blames you, especially not Aramis. There was only one person responsible for this and I'm quite sure you broke his skull. We all feel terrible and we are all frightened for Aramis, but we need to believe he will recover...."

"But what if he doesn't...." There were tears in the large man's eyes. 

"I don't know, but we will be with him through whatever comes." Athos' voice was thick with emotion. 

They heard the sound of footsteps behind them and turned to see D'Artagnan and Aramis approaching. D'Artagnan smiled apologetically, "I told him we should wait, but you know how he is...."

Aramis walked towards his friends and pulled both Porthos and Athos into an embrace. D'Artagnan was soon pulled in as well as the four men clung to each other for a moment before letting go. They bypassed the tavern and made their way back to the garrison.

Athos procured several bottles of fine wine and they drank together in Aramis' quarters. When the wine was gone and it was time to sleep none felt like moving, so the morning found them sprawled on the bed and floor. 

Treville was surprised and slightly amused to see them nearly stumbling to the courtyard for breakfast. It had been too long since he had seen them having any fun. This was also the day he had finally decided that he needed to let Aramis get back to soldiering as well. He had been on assignments in the past weeks, but nothing much beyond guard duty and certainly nothing outside of Paris. He kept hoping he'd recover and he wouldn't have to make the decision but now that it had been a month, it seemed unfair to keep holding him back. 

Aramis was clearly thrilled to be returning to actual duty though the others were somewhat wary. They were headed outside Paris to pick up a gift of fine wine for the King. They were to guard the carriage and see that the gift made it safely to Paris. This was the type of cargo that frequently would be targeted by bandits and the wine was a favorite of the Kings. He had specifically requested Treville's best men be sent. The king had noted Treville's hesitation and called him on it. Treville reluctantly told him of Aramis' injury. 

The king was actually somewhat sympathetic, he knew that Aramis had been one of the men who had thwarted the assassination attempt on the queen. But he had still pressed Treville, asking if Aramis' ability as a soldier were limited. Treville had insisted they were not and agreed to send the inseparables on the mission. 

Even though the three were worried about Aramis being put into a dangerous situation without a voice, they couldn't help to be somewhat buoyed by the marksman's enthusiasm and good spirits. He was practically beaming when they left the garrison. The ride to the noble's estate was uneventful as expected. They observed the terrain closely when outside the city, identifying the most risky spots for ambush. The ride was also unnaturally quiet, without Aramis' animated tales to make them laugh and joke, none of the others felt like talking. His silence was a heavy burden for his friends. 

They arrived at the estate just after noon and met with the Comte. His man would drive the carriage with the wine but needed the protection of the Musketeers. In the past he had sent only his own men but the losses had been great in both the wine and the injuries to the men. He confirmed that the ambushes had been in the areas they identified so they planned their strategy before departing. 

As they approached the most likely area they slowed and observed closely. Aramis manged a low whistle as a signal when he saw the men in the woods. The Musketeers went in with guns and swords blazing and engaged the bandits. There were 8 of them, they were a ragtag band, some better fighters than others. Porthos had knocked one out with his first and was dueling another by sword. Aramis had just downed a second man and D'Artagnan and Athos were outside the wood fighting the last of the men. As Porthos felled the bandit he was fighting, the other rose from the ground and lunged at him with his sword drawn. Aramis saw it happening, and without a thought yelled his friends name. It was a bit hoarse, but his voice was loud and clear. Porthos turned instinctively with his sword held forth and took down the man. 

It took a moment for both men to realize what had happened. Porthos ran to his friend, both men had tears in their eyes as he pulled Aramis into a forceful embrace. Athos and D'Artagnan returned, having defeated the last of the bandits. "What's wrong?" Athos asked with concern. 

Porthos released Aramis and looked to him to answer. "Nothing at all my friend " his voice was even clearer. 

Athos and D'Artagnan were stunned and overjoyed. " He saved me," Porthos explained, "He found his voice in time to save my life. " Porthos was crying, in relief, in happiness and in joy for his friend. The four men embraced once again, struggling to gain control of their emotions.  
It was D'Artagnan who finally pulled away,"We should get back to the carriage ...."

"Yes, and retrieve the poor driver from his hiding spot." Aramis added as the four made their way back to the main roadway. 

As they mounted their horses and prepared to ride home, Athos turned to Aramis, "My friend, I can not tell you how much I have missed the sound of your voice."

Aramis smiled and Porthos interjected, "I will never again complain that you talk too much!"

"Perhaps you might entertain us with a story on the way home?" D'Artagnan inquired. 

"Of course gentlemen, I have a great deal of catching up to do..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling brave and posting a second story. I'm definitely open to feedback and suggestions.  
> Thanks!


End file.
